Fairy tale
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Just a little fairy tale I created hope you like it :) I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY SONG I WILL USE
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there once was a village called Peacevillage along with a rather big nice castle which belong to King penn the third and his queen Linda Penn along with their two children

Prince Lenny Penn (A/N yup guess whos brother and sister) and Princess Laney Penn,

Prince Lenny and princess Laney were banned to leave the castle for their safety and because King Penn didn't want his children to talk or play with the poor "Father why can't we go out the castle?" princess Laney would ask everyday "because you wouldn't want to talk to the poor." King Penn would always replied back. Years after years Princess Laney would get more anxious to go out the castle but always her father wouldn't let her "father why not I'm thirteen years old I can take care of myself out there!" Laney yelled to her father "yes you may be thirteen years old but I do not want you to talk to the poor." King Penn would replied to his daughter "Ugh I hate being here!"Laney cried out "go to your room now!"king Penn yelled back.

Laney ran to her room And shut her door and lay on her bed

"Why couldn't father just let me go out the castle for one day" Laney thought to her self she sudden get out of thoughts with a knock on her door "Laney may I come in?"

"Yes Lenny come in.",the door open to see a short red headed boy "still trying to convince father to let you go out?"Lenny said of course Lenny knew because Laney would ask the same question every day

"Yes like always father would say no,I would go in my room mad then the next day Happens again but this time it's going to be different." Laney said Lenny look at her with a confuse look then said"what do you mean?"

"I'm going to sneak out of the castle." Laney said "no you can't go out the casket father said-"

Lenny was cut off

"I know what father said but I'm tired of being in the castle."

"You can't go alone you could get hurt!" Lenny cried out, "then come with me we both could sneak out."

"But won't mother and father notice us gone?"

"Lenny the castle is huge they won't notice"

"Ok Laney I will go but before we go we have to dress as we are poor." Lenny said whiling pulling scraping clothes with dirt on it

As the Prince and princess slip in the clothes they climb out of Laney window and climb over the wall and start walking away from the castle

"See wasn't that easy." Laney said smirking

"We shouldn't be doing this." Lenny said

"Oh calm down now let's go!" Laney said whiling running forwards

"Wait up Laney!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At a old little hut stood a boy with blue hair name Corey Riffin beside him is his sister name Carrie Riffin

"Mama I'm going get food be back" Corey yelled out

"Be *cough* careful *cough* don't *cough* get caught" Ms Riffin said weakly "we'll be alright mama remember we're like a ninja right sis" Corey said cheerfully

"Yeah don't worry mama" carrie said with that said Corey and carrie walk out their hut and into the out door market

"Fruits for sale banana fresh as they can be"

"You heard that carrie banana fresh as they can be lets take some for mama!" Corey said

"Ok what's the plan?"carrie ask

"Ok this is what you do"Corey whisper to carrie

*BANNAS FRESH AS THEY CAN BE TRANSITION*

"Help anyone help my sister having a heart attack" Corey yelled out

Mostly all the people gather around, Corey then slip away and start grabbing BANNAS

"Hey what are you doing!"

"Ummm nothing."

"Help he stealing my BANNAS!"

After the yelled four guards comes running towards Corey

"I would love to stay and chat but I

Got to go" Corey said then ran off towards carrie grabbing her wrist

"Let's go now!" Corey yelled out

The two of them run off being chase they turn to the right more guards pop out they ran to the left were there two ways divided

"You take left I take right here take the bannas." Corey said giving carrie the BANNAS then running to his right, Corey was the only one getting chase

"Stop street rat !" One of the guard yelled out

"Riffraff!" Another guard yelled out

Corey was ahead he found a trash pit he jump in he watch as the guard ran past him. Corey came out when the coast was clear

"Woof that was close hope carrie got home by then I guess I'll be hiding for the night" Corey thought to himself Corey walk straight ahead he then start singing softly

"Riffraff, street rat

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No, siree

They'd find out

There's so much more to meee"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

HOW WAS IT I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ANYWAY PLEASE REVEIW FAST CAUSE MY DAD MIGHT TAKE AWAY MY FAN FICTION ACCOUNT THIS MIGHT BE MY VERY LAST STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW FAST!


	2. Chapter 2

I GOT SOME REVIEW so here chapter two

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Laney it's getting dark we should go back." Lenny said concern

"No Lenny we just got out the castle come on look a market

The two royal kids walk towards the market

"Apples apples 15 coins"

"BANNAS 16 coins"

"Bread breads"

Laney and Lenny walk up to the bread

"Excuse me sir how much is the bread?" Lenny ask

"12 coins." The sale man said

"I'll take two." Lenny said giving the sale man 24 coins.

Lenny give one to Laney the two start walking more until they stop to see two little boys looking in the trash pit

"Hey there little guys." Laney said

The two boys look at her scared

"Don't worry I won't hurt you here have this" Laney said giving them her bread to them

The two boys walk slowly and grab the bread

"T-thank y-you" one the boys said

"Your welcome" Laney replied

Laney and Lenny start walking more all sudden Lenny bump into a guard

"Hey watch it kid- Prince Lenny,Princess Laney what are you doing out the castle?"

"Umm Run!" Laney yelled out

The two ran off being chase by the guard

"Wait stop!"

"Laney go right" Lenny cried out

Laney and Lenny turn right only to stop at a end zone as they about To run back the guard was in their way

"Come on you two I'll take you back."

"No I don't want to go back!"Laney cried out

"Now come on" the guard said grabbing Laney and Lenny arms

"No!"Laney yelled out

Laney then kick the guard,the guard let go with pain

"Ouch!" The guard cried out with pain.

Laney and Lenny start running off

"Where do we go?"Laney ask Lenny

"I don't know?" Lenny said

"Follow me I know a place to hide."

"Come on Lenny."

"How can we trust that kid?"

"My name isn't that kid its Corey now come on"

"Come Lenny you do not want to get in trouble"

"Fine"

Corey lead Laney and Lenny up a building into a little hide out

"Nice hide out ." Laney said

"Thanks."

"You live here?" Lenny ask

"No it's a hide out , I hide in here"

"Laney,Lenny!" The guard yelled out

"Get down." Corey whisper to Laney and Lenny.

All of them ducked as the guard past by

"He's gone,come on let's go."Corey said

"Where we going?" Lenny ask

"Well do you guys want to stay here til morning or you want to go to my house?"Corey said

"Your house." Laney said

"Ok now follow me."Corey said

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Laney his house is small."Lenny whisper to Laney

"Yeah so."

"Well remember father said not to talk or play with the poor."

"Well father is dumb for saying that"

Lenny just said silence

"This is my awesome mother." Corey said cheerfully

"Hello my name is Lenny penn ." Lenny said waving hi

"And my name is Laney penn"

"You two are *cough* brother and sister?" Ms Penn ask

"Yes we are." Lenny Said

"Cool I have a sister too." As Corey said carrie enter the hut,

"Hey Corey- who are these people?" Carrie ask Corey

"Well this is laney and Lenny."

"Hi my name is laney."

"H-hi my name- name I-I-s-s l-Lenn-y" Lenny was shock of Carrie beauty,he may see her in scraping clothes but her face and her ocean like blue hair made Lenny think she beautiful.

"Hi my name is Carrie Riffin, sister of the so call "street Rat" Corey Riffin." Carrie said hugging Corey

"Hey I'm not a street rat."Corey said

"Why do they call you street rat?"Laney question

"Well because I'm poor I have no money so I just borrow the food." Corey said

"You mean steal." Laney said

"Yeah I guess your right." Corey said as he bop laney nose

That made laney blush

"Why did I blush he just bop my nose?" Laney thought in her head

"Well it's getting late I'm going to sleep goodnight lanes." Corey said

"Lanes?" Laney question Corey

"It's a nickname for you."

"I like it."

"Carrie show them where their be sleeping tonight." Corey said walking into a room

"You guys will be sleeping over there" Carrie said pointing to a corner with hay

"There some blankets over there so goodnight." Carrie said

"Thank you Carrie." Laney Said

Lenny stood there just staring at Carrie he would still be staring at Carrie if it wasn't for laney bumping him with her elbow

"Oh umm t-thanks C-Carrie and-and g-goodnight." Lenny said nervously

"Ok goodnight." Carrie said walking in a room

Laney and Lenny made their self comfortable in the hay

"You like Carrie don't you?" Laney ask Lenny

"What psh no." Lenny said but his blush gave it away

"Ha I knew it."

"Just go asleep" Lenny said

With that said they fell asleep

THE NEXT MORNING

"Where are they!"

Laney and Lenny were awaken with a familiar voice

"Oh no it's-"

"It can't be"

All of sudden two gaurds come in the hut with King Penn the third

"Father?"

Then one of the guard pull out a stroll then start reading

"Family of Riffin you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Prince Lenny and princess laney"

The two guards about to put the hand cuffs until laney spoke up

"Wait they didn't kidnap us we ran away."

"You disappoint me now come on!" King penn said angrily

The king and the guards walk ahead

"I'm sorry Ms Riffin here 54 coins."

Lenny said giving 54coins

But Ms Riffin threw it at the floor

"You think money will make me forgive you,you frighten my children and me now get out!" Ms Riffin said

"I'm sorry Corey And I'm so sorry Carrie " Lenny said Carrie just turn her back on him Corey just look at him Lenny then walk out

"I'm sorry Ms Riffin I didn't mean to frighten you" laney said

Ms Riffin gave her a ugly look

"I'm sorry Carrie" Carrie didn't look at her

"I'm sorry Corey I didn't mean to frighten you well guess this is good bye" laney said

"I forgive you bye lanes" Corey said hugging laney tight

"Laney come out now!"

Laney walk out the hut

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh goodness kids are you ok did you talk to the poor where were you at" queen Linda Penn said

"Well I found them in a hut were poor people live" king penn said

"I'm very disappoint in you two go to your rooms!" Queen Linda yelled out

Laney and Lenny walk to their rooms

"I hope I get To see Carrie later on." Lenny thought to himself

"I hate this place!" Laney cried out

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you like chapter two I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS THE GOOD NEWS IS MY DAD WON'T TAKE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT YAY! THE BAD NEWS IS HE GOING TO DELETE ONE OF MY STORY'S :( I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE BUT HE GOING TO DELETE ONE ALSO PEOPLE BEEN WANTING TO KNOW HOW I GOT SUSPENDED

JUST PM ME ITS KINDA A LONG STORY AND Its A STUPID REASON AND WAY AND REMEMBER REVIEW


	3. Street rat visit the princess castle

Hope you like chapter two

Chapter three enjoy :D

"Wait you're going To see after what she did!" Carrie yelled to Corey

"It Wasn't her fault anyway she's only thirteen I would of done the same if I couldn't go out the castle." Corey said

Whiling walking out his hut

"It's night isn't that too late to talk to her ?"

"I don't care I'm going." Corey said

"Wait I'm going with you " Carrie yelled out whiling running forward Corey

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You are grounded laney you have to stay in your room for two weeks"king penn yelled at laney

"Yah yah whatever I don't really care" laney said with attitude

"Don't give me attitude!"

"Get out of my room now!"

King penn left the room furious

"Tsk tsk you shouldn't give your father attitude"

"What the- Corey what are you doing in my room?"

"Well no hi hug."

"Oh wow."

"Well I'm waiting." Corey said opening his arms Laney then walk up to Corey and hug him

"So what are you doing here?" Laney ask

"Just around the village I just wanted say hi you know."

"So you came alone?"

"No actually carrie is down in the grass"

"You wouldn't believe it Lenny likes carrie."Laney said

"Shut up no way haha." Corey said

"Yeah haha but carrie hates him that's the funny part"

"Haha" Corey and Laney laugh

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Lenny take the dog to go to the restroom." queen Linda penn said

"Yes mother." Lenny grab the dog leash and pull the dog out

All of sudden the dog start growling

"What's wrong boy?"

"Grrr" then the dog ran off straight forward

"Ugh not now."

As Lenny follow the dog

As he came closer he sees the dog but he's not alone

"Carrie what are you doing here?"Lenny ask

"Shhh Corey wanted to go into his girlfriend castle." Carrie said with sarcasm

"Girlfriend?"

"Ugh Lenny you idiot,Corey wanted to see Laney." Carrie said

"Ohh and hey I'm not a idiot!" Lenny cried out

"Yeah sure you're not."

"Well you're not wrong I actually do stupid things but its because my sister does these things and of course I have to be the big brother to make sure she's ok."

"That sound like me too Corey does a lot of stupid things and being the big sister I have to make sure if he doesn't get caught or hurt,hmm I guess we have things in common" carrie said

"I guess we do."

"Hey Lenny I'm sorry for calling you a idiot."

"It's alright,so why did Corey wanted to see Laney?" Lenny ask carrie

"Have no idea why but I guess he likes her."

"Yeah your probably right."

Lenny and carrie stand in awkward silence

"Um I got to go back bye carrie."

"Bye Lenny."

As Lenny walk backwards his dog trip him as Lenny was falling carrie grab his arm but that made her fall

Carrie was on top of Lenny,there face was closer then carrie went closer and closer as their lips about to touch

"Lenny Penn where are you the dog is in the house!" Queen Linda yelled out

Carrie got off Lenny and Lenny got up his face was red both of their face were red

"Hehe I got to go bye carrie."Lenny Said rubbing the back of his head

"Bye Lenny"

*1 HOUR LATER TRANSITION*

"Haha no way you did that."

"Yeah it was funny yet painful."

"Haha you're funny Corey."

"Thanks lanes,well I got to go home bye."

"Bye Corey." As Corey got up Laney kiss Corey cheek

"I'll see you tomorrow at the open market." Laney said

"You going to sneak out again?"

"Just for the day so are you going to see me at the market?"

"Yeah see you there."

Laney watch as Corey slip out her window she blush when she realise what she did

"Did I just kiss his cheek?wait he didn't say anything do I like him?" Laney thought her mind filled with question but so stop when Lenny walk in

"You wouldn't believe what happen carrie and I almost kiss!" Lenny said excited

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I fell and she was on top of me she then came closer and closer we would of kiss but mother called my name" Lenny explain with a smile

"Really."

"Do you think she likes me?"

"If she was about to kiss I guess she likes you."

"Yes!" Lenny cried out with excitement Lenny then leave the room happy

Laney then lay on her bed

" I kiss Corey cheek he didn't say anything, I kiss Corey cheek, I kiss Corey cheek, do I like Corey?, do I like Corey?, I like Corey!,I like Corey!" After that Laney fell asleep with a smile on her face.

()()()()()()()

SOWEY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS WELL HOPE YOU LIKE ( it might suck though)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Laney woke up in morning getting dress in old scraping clothes before she left she made sure her door was lock,as she slip out the window she heard a knock she didn't care she climb down

And jump over the wall and start walking to the open market

Where she saw Corey

"Hey street rat." Laney called Corey

"Oh shut up princess." Corey said

Corey and Laney look at each other serious

"Hahaha!" Both laugh

"So what about my hug?" Corey said

"Why hugs?" Laney said

"Never mind then." Corey said with sadness

"Oh fine." Laney said hugging Corey

The two walk around the market but stop when Corey look at the watermelons stand

"Mmm yummy watermelons lets get one." Corey said

"I don't coins with me."

"Who said anything about coins." Corey said with a smirk

*STREET RAT HAS A PLAN TRANSITION *

"Ok so you want me to distract the guy whiling you're at the top you'll be getting it." Laney said

"Yup ill be at the top of the watermelon stand you distract him." Corey Said.

Corey then climb on top of the watermelon stand whiling Laney went to the guy dealing watermelons

"Excuse me how much is the watermelon?" Laney ask

"12 coins want me to get you one?" The guy said turning around as Corey was trying to grab a watermelon

"Riffraff!"

"It's actually Street rat." Corey said

"guards!"

Soon enough Two guards come running towards Corey

"Street rat- Princess Laney?" One of the guards said with confuse

"Hi-run!" Laney yelled out,

Laney and Corey start running

"To the left!"

"Now turn right!"

"Stop street rat!"

"Princess Laney!"

(A/N:don't own one jump ahead~Aladdin~

I don't know why I keep using Aladdin's song also I kinda edited)

Corey:Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

laney:That's Everything!

Corey:One jump ahead of the lawmen

Laney:That's all, and that's no joke

Corey:These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Guards: Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that! Princess laney

[Corey:] Just a little snack, guys

[laney]:trying to have fun here

[guards :] Rip him open, take it back, guys,bring the princess back

Corey: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Laney!

Crowd:Princess?

Laney:He's become a one-man rise in crime yet he is still awesome

Corey:Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

Laney:One jump ahead of the slowpokes

Corey:One skip ahead of my doom

Laney:Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

Corey:One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Crowd:]Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal! Princess laney!

Corey: Let's not be too hasty

Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty

Corey: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

Crowd: Wrong!

Corey and Laney turn right and then left then went inside the trash watch as they left

"Haha that's was close." Laney said

"Are you sure?"

Laney turn around to find her dad king Penn the third

"Arrest that poor kid" king Penn said

"No don't father I'll do anything don't arrest him!" Laney cried out

"Ok since you say so you can't not leave the castle ever again if you do and run with this boy he will

die." King penn said

"Ok whatever."

"Never mind that you can not leave your room ever again only to eat, shower, and go to the restroom."

"Wait what."

"Fine then we'll just arrest him"

"Fine deal." Laney said

"Now come!" King penn yelled out

"Bye Corey." Laney said

"Bye lanes."

Corey hug Laney tight

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"mother!" Corey cried out

"Corey mama is really really sick." Carrie said sobbing

"Mama what wrong."Corey ask

"Corey I'm going to die."

"Mama don't say that!" Corey said sobbing

"Carrie I love you stay beautiful I love you so much you made me so proud take care of your brother."

"I love you too mother." Carrie said sobbing

"Goodbye Corey you always provide us with food you took care of me and your sister you may be trouble I just want to tell you that I lov-" before Ms Penn she fell asleep forever(A/N: she died :,( )

"Mother!mother!" Corey said sobbing and shaking his mother

"Mama!"

"Carrie go get the neighbours!" Corey cried out soon carrie ran out the hut

"I love you mama I'm sorry for everthing!" Corey said sobbing

"You get the legs I get the arms." A neighbour said to his wife

As they carry Ms Penn body into a box they carry out side and put it down the ocean carrie and Corey start singing softly

Carrie:Mamma

You gave life to me

Turned a baby into a lady

Mamma

All you had to offer

Was the promise of a lifetime of love

Now I know

There is no other

Love like a mother's love for her child

And I know

A love so complete

Someday must leave

Must say goodbye

Corey:Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear

Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near

It broke my heart when i heard you say goodbye

Carrie:Mamma

You gave love to me

Turned a young one into a woman

Mamma

All I ever needed

Was a guarantee of you loving me

'Cause I know

There is no other

Love like a mother's love for her child

Corey&carrie:And it hurts so

That something so strong

Someday will be gone, must say goodbye

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear

Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near

It broke my heart when I heard you say goodbye

But the love you gave me will always live

Corey:You were always there every time I fall

Carrie:You are to me the greatest love of all

Corey:You take my weakness and you make me strong

And I will always love you 'til forever comes

Corey&carrie:Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear

Carrie:Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near

Corey:It broke my heart when i heard you say goodbye

Corey&carrie:'Till we meet again...

Until then...

Goodbye.

Tears falls on theirs eyes

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

KIN: HOW COME WE'RE NOT IN THE STORY

KON:YEAH WHY NOT

NIGHTMARELOVER13: WELL THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A COREYXLANEY AND A LENNYXCARRIE THERE'S NO ROOM FOR YOU SORRY

KIN: ITS OK I THINK

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I HOPE

It might suck


End file.
